


Come Sit In Daddy's Lap

by Gzmoii



Series: SamSteveBucky week [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hit by Wanda's magic and gets transformed into his 18 year old self. </p><p>Steve and Bucky don't mind. In fact, no one but Sam does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Samstevebucky is my personal holy trinity don't argue just accept it.

“Clint, cover me!” Sam yelled, looking over at where Clint was perched, both of them in the air high above the others. “That's thing’s after me!” He turned over mid-flight, firing off the semi-automatic handgun in his right hand.

He went backward with the force of the gun’s recoil and let out a gasp as he was nearly hit, before a shield hit the robot and he moved to congratulate Steve.

As he turned to look at him, a blast of energy hit him dead in his chest. Sam went backward, his breath knocked out of him. His wings retracted as he lost focus from the blow and he slowly began to fall.

“Sam!” Steve and Bucky shouted in unison, running at an inhuman speed to catch their shared boyfriend. Bucky caught Sam in his arms, letting out a gasp of relief when Sam closed his eyes at the impact, his back against Bucky’s chest.

“On your left.” Steve pressed his lips against Sam's forehead. “How do feel? Any pain?” Sam nodded.

“As much as falling that far hurts in any situation.” He chuckled.

“FRIDAY, deactivate simulation.” Tony commanded, walking over to Sam and helping him stand up.

The robots around them all disappeared and Sam stretched his arms and back. “I could use a hot bath and a nap right now.”

“Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-” Sam raised a hand to stop Wanda from drowning in guilt.

“Takes a lot more than that to kill me. I'm fine.” He reassured her.

“But you should still get checked, make sure there are any side effects of being hit with my magic.” She insisted.

Sam yawned. “After my bath and nap.” He decided. He took a step away from Wanda, a lazy grin on his face. “I'm fine. Honest.” He started walking away, before he was scooped up into Steve’s arms. “Hey! I'm a grown ass man, put me down!”

“Come on, Buck. Time for our bath.” Steve nodded at Bucky, the trio leaving the training room, Sam calling each of them colorful insults as they went.

* * *

 

Sam rubbed his eyes, yawning sleepily as he stretched his back, wiggling comfortably. He froze at that, realizing that he rarely ever woke up with so much room. He cautiously stretched his arms out on either side of him, before he looked at his arms in confusion. They were still the same healthy, dark brown, but now they were scrawny, all muscle he'd worked to build over the years gone. “What the...WANDA!” Sam yelled, climbing out of his bed and running over to their floor-length mirror.

Steve and Bucky both rolled out of bed groggily. “What's wrong, Doll?” Bucky murmured.

“LOOK AT ME!” Sam gestured to himself wildly. He was shrunken down to a measly 5’7, his arms thin and gangly and hips just a bit too wide for the rest of his body. He hadn't looked like this since...”I'm 18 again!”

Steve came up to Sam, resting his head on top of the significantly shorter man's. “So, you're still legal, then?” Sam turned around and crossed his arms, stepping away from Steve. “Don't you even th-woah!” He threw his arms up in shock as Bucky lifted him up with one hand, groping his butt as he lifted him.

“Put me down!”

“You're so precious.” Bucky stroked Sam's cheek.

“And still very legal.” Steve cut in, taking Sam from him and holding him up with one hand instead. “He's so light. It's like carrying a feather.”

“...His ass is still amazing, too. Impressive, especially for such a little thing.” Bucky smirked. “We're gonna take you to bed, Baby Doll.”

“No. You're gonna put me down and fix whatever in the hell happened to me.” Sam jumped down, storming out of the room and taking the stairs, two at a time, down to Wanda and Vision’s floor.

“Wanda, fix me!” Sam shouted, knocking on her bedroom door.

Wanda opened her door, rubbing her eyes. “I told you there may be...side effects.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “The de-aging...it will not last forever. A couple days to a week, at most.”

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. He was back to his hormonal, teenage self. His emotions were out of control, running rampant inside of his head. He just needed to acknowledge that and then calm down. “I'm sorry for yelling.” He looked away. “I just-”

Wanda smiled. “I forgive you, Sam. Now get off my floor.” She said, nudging his shoulder teasingly.

* * *

 

“So, who's turn is it?” Bucky asked, walking into the Avengers’ meeting room in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, his hair freshly cut by Sam. “I think it's mine.”

“No, it's mine.” Steve argued, his gaze challenging his best friend.

“It's neither of yours. Don't fucking touch me.” Sam moved to place himself in his normal seat. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Sam, stopping him.

"We're being good, Baby Doll. Please?" Bucky pleaded.

“Yeah, Sam. Give your boys a break.” Natasha crossed her legs, a confident smirk on her lips. “Or,” She uncrossed her legs. “You can sit in my lap. I haven't had a turn, yet.”

“Or me. I could use a turn. Plus, I'm good with kids.” Clint added, spreading his legs as well to give Sam the option to sit.

“Fight me.” Sam mumbled, placing himself in Steve’s lap. So far, he'd been the least handsy while Sam was in his new body. Bucky, however, seemed to be enjoying his reduced size entirely too much. "And I'm not a kid. I'm definitely 18."

"You only said that so your sugar daddies will still fuck you." Bruce mumbled, looking away pointedly. "Or am I wrong?" 

"Aw, come on.” Tony laughed, making room for Sam to sit on his lap. “Come to Daddy.”

Sam moved closer to Steve. Now, things were beginning to seem just plain creepy. “Can we just get to the damn subject?” Sam clenched his hands into fists, leaning against the table as Steve’s hands rubbed up and down his thighs. As his hands trailed lower, Sam turned to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Stop, or I'll bite off your dick.”

“I'm confident it'll grow back.” Sam rolled his eyes and turned to see all eyes on him.

“Kinky.” Natasha winked at them.

Sam batted Steve's hands away. "I hate all of you." 


	2. Come Sit On Daddy's Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write the AU prompt for SamSteve week but this was much more tempting...

“Don't touch me.”

“But Sammy...” Steve whined, his eyes big and blue and completely disarming. “Come on, just let me...”

Sam crawled up their bed, shaking his head stubbornly. “Nope. I refuse. Don't touch me.” Sam blushed as Steve pulled away, his gaze still heated. Bucky and Steve had talked to him after Sam had established a ‘no sex in this smaller and much more breakable body’ rule and Sam had agreed that he would try with Steve and Bucky separately.

But it didn't feel right to have just one pair of hands roaming his body. He needed Bucky there, too. But it was nerve wracking. He couldn't do it, no matter how badly he wanted it.

“I'm gonna go take a shower. I can't do this.” Sam mumbled, climbing out of bed and running to the bathroom with his figurative tail tucked in between his legs.

Steve didn't stop Sam, he just watched him leave with a hungry look in his eyes that hadn't disappeared for even a moment. He and Bucky were both Sam-depraved, missing Sam's wide hips, round ass, and the soft, pleading noises he made like starving men.

Not to say Sam wasn't starved for touch as well. He hadn't had any sex at all, and the spell was taking longer than anyone had expected to wear off. And that was only intensified by his increased sex drive. As a teenager, he had been nearly insatiable, and now it was back, tinged with desperation and a specific target for his desire.

He wanted Bucky and Steve. One of them wasn't enough.

* * *

 

 

Sam couldn't take it anymore. It had been almost two weeks, and he had gotten a second estimate from Wanda of a month and a half before they would have to somehow force a reversal of the effects.

For somehow who had regularly had sex at least twice a day before, staying chaste for two weeks was torture. He needed _something_.

Finally, Steve and Bucky were both out of the room, though, for an amount of time that had yet to be determined, so Sam was going to take advantage of it. He sat back on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, and a small bottle of lube at his side. He eyed it eagerly before picking up the bottle and squirting a small amount into his hand.

Sam rubbed the material around on his fingers, getting a hand under himself and pushing his fingers past the tight ring of muscles at his hole.

“Mm...” Sam hummed, his eyes closing. He thrusted his fingers slowly, being careful not to overwhelm himself by going too fast. He had always had the luck of being to have four orgasms before he was completely spent, but he didn't want to cum yet. He had his choice of two vibrating dildos at his disposal. They were both the perfect size and shape, custom ordered to replicate Steve and Bucky’s cocks, respectively.

He eyed both toys, rolling his hips. Steve's cock was thicker, maybe even too thick for his small body, but Bucky’s was longer.

Sam pulled out his fingers and grabbed the Bucky-inspired dildo, letting out a high pitched whine of pleasure as he sunk down onto it. He breathed out shallowly, his eyes closed. He knew the remote that would start the vibrations was somewhere, but he hadn't been able to find it, which made it very strange when it started to vibrate wildly inside him.

“Bucky!” Sam screamed, his head thrown back.

“I knew he would choose mine.” A voice that wasn't his own said, causing Sam to open his eyes. He saw Steve and Bucky standing at the foot of the bed, Bucky holding the remote to the vibrator. He turned the vibrations down to a low hum.

“Having fun without us, Baby Doll?” Bucky smirked.

Sam licked his dry lips. “I-” He cut himself off with a loud groan as Bucky turned up the vibrations to full, grinning.

“Damn, Baby Doll, you look so good around my cock. You're so tight around it.” He turned off the vibrations, climbing onto the bed and taking out the dildo slowly. Steve climbed in at Sam's side.

“Will you have us?” Steve asked hopefully. “We need you. Nothing else is enough, and I know you need us, too.”

Sam looked at Steve, then turned his head to meet Bucky’s intense gaze. “What if you break me? I'm not as sturdy like this.” He gestured to his thin arms and slight frame.

“We can use a safe word.” Steve ran his fingers over Sam's sharp cheekbones. He knew saying ' _we would never hurt you'_ wouldn't be anywhere near enough to quell Sam's worries. Because he knew they loved him, and would never hurt him _on_ _purpose_. But in the throes of passion, Steve and Bucky would sometimes lose themselves, just a little.

Sam before was strong enough to deal with that, but now? None of them could be sure.

Sam nodded. “How about I just tap out?” He offered, before Bucky shook his head.

“Reminds me too much of the Red Room.” He grimaced at the memory, moving to lay his head on Sam's thigh, Steve’s cheek pressed against the other.

“Lichtenstein.” Steve said, looking up at Sam. “It's kind of out of place. That works, right?”

“No.” Sam disagreed. “Most of the time, it's hard to get words out during sex. I can't manage that much.”

“How about...this?” Bucky snapped his fingers three times. “One time to slow down, twice to be gentler, and three times to stop, talk about it, and then _maybe_ try it again in a better way. How does that sound?”

Sam nodded. “That's a perfect idea. Now that we have something, we can, um, stop holding back.” Sam blushed and Bucky lifted Sam up with one hand, moving to the middle of the bed while Steve crawled in between his legs. Bucky put Sam down on his chest and grabbed his arms, spreading him open and pulling him backward.

“That was qui-mm...” Sam reached back, fisting his hands in Bucky’s hair and rolling his hips.

“Sam, lean forward.” Steve said, getting to his feet in front of Sam. He unbuckled his belt, letting it fall before he unzipped his jeans and pushed them downward. “Open up.”

Sam opened his mouth, a loud gasp leaving him as Bucky spread him wider, pressing two fingers into Sam and licking between them.

Steve pulled his cock out of his boxers, his hand going under Sam's chin and pressing the head of his cock against his lips. “Wider.”

Sam nodded obediently, doing as he was told.

“Good boy. Now I want you to do your specialty. You're a pro.” He said, just a Bucky held Sam up.

“I still wonder how he manages to fucking unhinge his jaw like that.” He mumbled, before letting Sam back down.

Steve rolled his eyes and put his hand on the back of Sam's head, not pushing, but just resting there. His slowly rocked his hips forward, his dick hitting the back of Sam's throat.

Sam swallowed around him and pulled Steve’s hips forward and pushed his hand in a demanding manner.

Steve nodded and bit his lip. He pulled Sam forward, allowing him to deepthroat his cock. He let out a shaky breath, the neat blonde hair at his base tickling Sam's nose.

Sam fisted his one hand in Steve’s shirt, the other still gripping Bucky’s soft hair and pulling with all his might. He locked eyes with Steve, who let out a gasp, at the sight of Sam, a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten and shine, the light from the window coming in, making the brown appear gold.

“Oh fuck, Baby, Sammy, I-” Steve held his head still, his cum filling Sam's mouth and then running down his chin. Sam swallowed, Steve's recent change in diet giving his cum a much sweeter taste.

Sam pulled back, his throat a little hoarse. “Remind me to thank Tony for getting that new chef.” He coughed out, using his thumb to wipe cum off of his chin. He looked down at Bucky’s hips, reaching his hand down and palming him carefully through his jeans. “Bucky’s first. You have to wait your turn.” He breathed, letting out a soft gasp as Bucky tightened his hold on his ass. There was a bit of a sting, but it intensified the pleasure instead of being painful.

“I love you.” Steve smiled at Sam like he put the stars in the sky. Slowly, he pressed their lips together, getting a bruising grip on his hips. He kissed down his neck and to his chest, leaving a trail of hickies. “I love seeing my marks all over your, Baby. Reminds me that you belong to us.”

Sam smiled. “How about you help Bucky remind me? Maybe I could take both of you?” He offered.

Steve expression turned pensive and he bit his lip, uncertain. After a few moments of contemplation, he shook his head and then took the liberty of snapping his fingers once, twice, and then a third time.

Sam climbed off Bucky, and Bucky sat up. “Okay. We're stopping. Let's talk.”

“Sam, we'll break you.” Steve told him. “Me and Bucky are a tight fit individually. You cannot take both of us at once.”

Sam frowned. “I can still try...” He mumbled. “It's my body. I know how much I can take...”

Bucky shook his head. “Maybe when we've had more time to prepare for this. But not tonight.”

Sam nodded. “Fine. But when I'm back to normal, I want us to talk about this again and try it. Deal?”

Bucky and Steve both nodded. Bucky, sensing the tense mood, licked his lips.

“Ready to start again, Punk?” Bucky smirked at Steve, his hand on Sam's chest, trying to bring the heat back into their bedroom.

  
“You can watch me fuck our boyfriend before you get your turn.”

“Sounds good to me. Let's go ahead.” Steve smirked and leaned back, giving Bucky and Sam room to maneuver around the bed. “Give me a show, Baby.”

* * *

  
“ _ **All Avengers, feel free to report to floor K1 for breakfast**_.” FRIDAY'S voice echoed through Steve, Sam, and Bucky’s shared room.

Sam opened his eyes and looked to his left at Steve, then to his right at Bucky. Steve was sitting upright, drawing on a tablet, and Bucky was scowling sleepily, his hair a tangled mess on top on his head.

“You guys wanna get something to eat?” Steve asked, looking over at Sam, who was dressed in an oversized shirt and nothing else. His eyes trailed upward, landing on Bucky. “You look like shit.”

Bucky raised his middle finger at Steve. “I'm always hungry.” He said, getting out of bed. He picked Sam up, letting him wrap his arms around his neck. “Guess who's turn it is?”

“Fuck you.” Sam bit Bucky’s cheek.

“Why? Don't you want to sit on Daddy's lap?” Sam, being the little shit he was, just smirked.

“I'd rather sit on his face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SamSteveBucky week!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
